


Szkolny Bunt: The Parody

by Secret_of_Dante



Category: Zastępy Anielskie - Maja Lidia Kossakowska
Genre: Parodia, Semi-Parodia?, school au, Śmiech to zdrowie
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-18 07:54:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21940762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Secret_of_Dante/pseuds/Secret_of_Dante
Summary: To jest taka jakby parodia. Mogę to tak nazwać?Śmiejmy się, śmiech to zdrowie!Dziękuję Rafałowi i Glonodeuszowi za pomoc w ułożeniu tej tępej fabuły. Love ya <3
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Szkolny Bunt: The Parody

Imprezy bywają okrutne. Zwłaszcza, jeśli robisz je w swoim własnym domu.

Nowa lodówka firmy Haier leżała przewrócona na kafelkach, jej zawartość rozrzucona po zimnej podłodze niczym wnętrzności jakiegoś trupa. Woda i posoka barwiły biel sporej kuchni. Ktoś rzucił pomidorem w ścianę, zostawiając na niej niemały ślad czerwieni.

Gospodarz leżał w salonie na dywanie i dopiero otwierał oczy po chwilowym zgonie. Podparł się na łokciach. Wszystko zawirowało, wydął policzki i przytrzymał dłoń przy ustach, blokując odruch wymiotny. Podniósł się i zachwiał.

\- Osz ty kurr… - uniósł brew, dziwiąc się gdzie są wszyscy. Dopiero krzyki z ogródka uświadomiły mu, że party przeniosło się na tyły jego wypasionej chaty.

\- Aaa… - zawył ktoś z kanapy.

Rudy Samael odwrócił głowę w tamtą stronę i mało brakowało, a wpakowałby się na szklany stół. Jedyne, co zostało nienaruszone w salonie. Podszedł do kanapy, nim coś powiedział padł prawie że na twarz.

\- Więcej nie piję…! – warknął, siadając normalnie obok chłopaka, którego płaszcz obecnie wisiał w ogrodzie jako flaga podbitego fortu.

Stalowosrebrzyste włosy przeczesała umęczona ręka, a wzrok tajemniczego jegomościa stracił swój psychopatyczny błysk. Przybrał bardziej coś w stylu uciemiężonego weterana imprezy, skacowanego zawadiaki. Zerknął na Samaela.

\- Coś ty kurwa dodał do tych drinów?

\- Nie mnie pytaj…

Oboje siedzieli znowu w milczeniu, wpatrując się w jasny prostokąt na ścianie, w miejscu którego wisiał telewizor. Wspomniane urządzenie leżało roztrzaskane na podłodze. Podobnie jak dwa okna, trzy karnisze, ponownie żyrandol, a jakiś wariat zabarykadował schody szafą, więc trzeba było wchodzić na piętro po drabinie z zewnątrz.  
Nie w sposób policzyć, ile razy bohaterscy uczniowie próbowali wleźć po tej drabinie i ile razy wywalali się w różane krzaki. Skutkowało to ranami, bólem i krzykami Lucyfera, który upity opieprzał wszystkich za niszczenie jego kochanych roślinek. Nikt go nie chciał zaczepiać ani uświadamiać, że nie jest u siebie i to nie jego krzaczki.

\- Boże dopomóż… - mamrotał Nergal, oparł łokcie na kolanach i skrył twarz w dłoniach. – Co ja zrobiłem…

\- Co? – uniósł brew Samael.

\- Kurwa stary! – zawył i chwycił go za ramiona. – To było okropne! Straszne! I okropne! Strasznie okropne! Okropnie straszne! Ja-

\- Mów żesz do jasnej…!

\- Przeleciałem Drago!

Cisza, która zapadła, była niezręczna. Ryży Hultaj długo przetwarzał podaną mu informację, aż spojrzał w przerażone oczy Nerga.

\- Pierdolisz.

\- No wcześniej pierdoliłem!

\- Kurwa ale akcja, ja-

Nie zdążył nic powiedzieć, spokój przerwał huk z kuchni i sowite przekleństwo. Samael czym prędzej wstał i zajrzał do środka, tylko po to by ujrzeć kolejne zbite okno i Litiela na lodówce, w której teraz powstało wgniecenie. Jak raz wstąpiła w niego furia i zaczął krzyczeć tak głośno, że przekrzyczał muzyczne, tłuste bity dochodzące z ogrodu.

\- ZABIJĘ CIĘ TY WSZO ŁONOWA! MOJA KUCHNIA! MOJA LODÓWKA!

\- EJ NO JUŻ LEŻAŁA TAK!

\- A CHUJ MNIE TO, MOJE JAJA!

Szamotanina zaczęła się szybciej, niż ustawa przewidziała. Wpadali na blaty, ściany, ślizgali się na potłuczonych kurzych produktach, resztkach warzyw, a gdy któryś z nich nadepnął na karton mleka, to rozprysło się wszędzie. Próbowali wydrapać sobie oczy, gryźli się po dłoniach, wbijali pazury w skórę i ciągali za włosy jak dwie divy walczące o koronę na pokazie Miss Universe.

Nergal westchnął i zaczął ponownie swój lament, tym razem w samotności.

\- O dlaczego ja, o boże, o kurwa, o dlaczego…? – jęczał, niemalże płacząc. A jeśli ktokolwiek dowiedziałby się o jego stosunku z Drago? A jeśli by to rozpaplał? Co wtedy z jego tak bardzo ważną reputacją złodupca niepospolitego?!

\- No proszę, proszę! Znowu się spotykamy! – zawołał ktoś zza jego pleców. Odwrócił się. – Witaj, Nergalu~

\- A-Apollyon…? – zapytał, wcale nie przerażony, ale głos od rychłego płaczu załamał mu się. Wciągnął nosem gluty próbujące rozpaczliwie uciec. – Weź wypierdalaj.

\- No chyba ty.

\- Twoja stara! – złodupiec przetarł oczy. – Pal wroty, nie mam humoru.

\- Wiem o twoim czynie, Nergalu!

\- Tak?

\- Tak!

Skąd on to wiedział. Jakimś cudem Bóg nie był po jego stronie i zawsze coś musiało być nie tak. I skąd Ape miał takie informacje? Nergal, czując że nie ma już nic do stracenia, wstał i wzruszył ramionami.

\- I co? Popłaczesz się zaraz?~ - gruchał jego oponent.

Szarowłosy chłopak podszedł do niego i nie bacząc na nic, przyłożył mu z prawego sierpowego. Potem z lewego, dotarł z nim do ściany, chwycił za długie, perfekcyjne kudły i zaczął obijać jego głową o perfekcyjny tynk salonu Samy. Nie krzyczał przy tym, ze stoickim już spokojem po prostu uderzał, a Apollyon, zamiast krzyczeć z bólu, śmiał się do rozpuku.

W kuchni sytuacja wyglądała znacznie bardziej niebezpiecznie, bo z blatu zniknęły kuchenne noże…

***

Lucyfer zacierał ręce, śmiejąc się do siebie złowieszczo. Ledwie stał na nogach, a jego partner w zbrodni – Azazel, siedział w aucie i na razie tylko popalał zioło. Wyjechali z imprezy na chwilę, ponieważ Morningstar miał plan.

Plan wręcz doskonały, idealny i cudowny w samej swej prostocie.

Miał tylu wrogów, od których chciał się uwolnić. A jak najlepiej uwolnić się od wszystkich dram? Spalić dom przeciwnika!

To takie proste i genialne, czyż nie?

Śmiał się tak mocno, że aż zaczął kaszleć i omal się nie udusił. Zaalarmował tym na pewno wszystkich sąsiadów w okolicy, ale nie przeszkodziło mu to, by podłożyć ogień pod budynek i znowu zacząć się śmiać.

\- Lucjan, kurwa mać, bo przegapię sesję w billarda! – krzyczał do niego Zazzy.

Blondyn odwrócił się na pięcie i ruszył w stronę auta, zadowolony ze swojego nieskazitelnego, złowieszczego planu. Wpadł po drodze skrzynkę na listy, wsiadł do auta i odjechał ze swoim towarzyszem. Zostawił za sobą tylko rozprzestrzeniający się ogień i przekrzywioną skrytkę pocztową…

Na której napisane było „Morningstar”.

***

W szkole było sporo szumu. Oprócz plotek z imprezy dnia powszedniego, wszyscy spekulowali co to za bezduszna kreatura podpaliła dom Lucyfera. Chłopak znalazł wielu pocieszycieli w swoim płaczu i braku pamięci z minionego wieczora. Nie powstrzymywał się od lamentu na korytarzu. Kilka kroków dalej, przy szafkach stali Drago z Litielem.

Gamerin zmartwiony oglądał twarz drugiego chłopaka. Cała opatrzona, oko podbite, gdy otwierał usta w oczy rzucały się wybite jedynki. Pokręcił głową, ale nie komentował jego wyglądu. Słuchał zapamiętałego wywodu na temat tego, jak bardzo nienawidzi Samaela i w życiu jego noga nie postanie w domu Serpente. Drago wiedział, że to gówno prawda i to postanowienie potrwa do momentu kolejnej imprezy.

Nergal nie spuszczał oczu z rudego Gamerina. Blady, wyczerpany wciąż miał w głowie jeden strach. Czy on komukolwiek mówił o tym, co razem przeżyli?  
Czy ktoś wie?  
Miał wrażenie, że cała szkoła plotkuje o nich, co w rzeczywistości było nieprawdą. Na szczęście Nergal porządnie się zabezpieczył. Znalazł stare fotki z imprezy, na której Drago i Kamael nieźle podpili i wstawił je do internetu. W ten sposób odwiedzie uwagę od tego co stało się na tej przeklętej imprezie, prawda?

Przecież jeśli ludzie zwrócą uwagę na cudownego Kago, to nie będzie ich interesować Dregal! To całkiem logiczne.

O tym chciał Drago pogadać z Litielem. O tych właśnie zdjęciach. Niemniej Litiel nie dawał mu dojść do słowa i zapluwał się co chwilę, nie mając tych jedynek, które chroniły jego ślinę od wystrzeliwania na towarzysza rozmowy.

Sereda westchnęła lekko, uśmiechając się oczarowana. Wpatrzona w okaleczonego jak w obrazek czuła motyle w brzuchu. Cieplutkie bicie serca ożywiało ją, fala gorąca malowała wypieki na jej twarzy. Była pewna, że Litiel to nic innego jak idealny twór boski. Przepiękny, cudowny, tak słodki gdy krzycząc na Drago pluł mu dosłownie w twarz.  
Bezzębny Apollo, Eros z podbitym okiem.  
To zauroczenie skutecznie wkurwiało Razjela, który od rana nie mógł w ogóle zwrócić na siebie uwagi Seredy.

***

Stołówka wybuchnęła śmiechem. Nie mogło być inaczej, kiedy Frey wszedł przez wrota umazany dziwnym ciemnawym czymś. Substancja nie tylko obrzydliwie wyglądała, ale sprawiała, że Daimon po prostu śmierdział na kilometr zupełnie, jakby wpadł głową w wychodek na jakiejś zapomnianej przez boga wsi.

W rzeczywistości nie było żadnej wsi i żadnego wychodka, ale coś podobnego do niego – kibel. Szkolny kibel. Obecnie dymiący się i zalewający już niezbyt ładną wodą korytarz, wywołujący płacz i panikę sprzątaczek. To była kwestia czasu, nim dyrektor każe mu zjawić się u siebie na dywaniku.

Nawet Kamael nie podchodził do niego. Nie bał się jego gniewu czy czegokolwiek podobnego. Daimon był wręcz nienaturalnie spokojny, nie ważne jak bardzo był teraz pośmiewiskiem. Erdbeer zatkał nos i podał mu nawilżaną chusteczkę, choć wątpił sam w to, czy nasączona truskawkowym aromatem rzecz zdoła pozbyć się tego przykrego zapachu.

\- Czyś ty się z gównem pobił? – zapytał Kamael, jego oczy łzawiły.

\- Źle wymierzyłem czas.

\- W sensie?

\- Za późno wrzuciłem petardę do kibla.

***

\- Prooooszę!

\- Nie!

\- PROOOOOOOSZĘ!

Nergal leżał na podłodze, uczepiony kurczowo długiej spódnicy należącej do Sophii. Ta kurczowo ją trzymała, bo siła leżącego żałobnika mogłaby ją z łatwością z niej zerwać i obnażyć. Miała ochotę kopnąć go pantoflem w ten jego głupi ryj, ale z jakiegoś powodu taka jego pozycja wydawała jej się żałośnie śmieszna i satysfakcjonowała ją.

Nie przestawał wyć i prosić. Nawet błagać. Momentami wycierał smarki o materiał jej sukni, chcąc wziąć ją jeszcze bardziej na litość. Obrzydzenie na jej twarzy było bezcenne. Syknęła na niego i tupnęła nogą.

\- Ale co ty mnie do cholery jasnej prosisz?! Od pół godziny leżysz na kafelkach i beczysz! O co ci chodzi?!

\- N-No bo ja potrzebuję p-pomocy…

\- W czym?

\- W tym żeby oczernić Lampkę!

Zmierzyła go wzrokiem, widząc w nim teraz istotę tak żałosną, jak Jaldabaot. Wspomniany chłopak rozmawiał przez telefon w drugim pokoju.

Bawiło ją to i nawet jeśli nie miała żadnego interesu w dręczeniu biednego Imperatora, to jednak chciała się zgodzić. Tylko po to, by stroić Nergowi fochy i robić mu na złość jak tylko mogłaby najbardziej. Uśmiechnęła się słodko, kucnęła przy nim i wyrwała mu z rąk materiał jej sukni.

\- Dobrze, pomogę.

\- Naprawdę?! – zawołał, patrząc na nią maślanymi oczami.

\- Tak.

\- DZIĘĘĘĘĘĘKIIIIII! – zawył i chciał ją przytulić, co wywołało na niej skuteczne obrzydzenie i krzyki, by się odsunął.

Jaldabaot zaś kończył swoją rozmowę. Konspiracyjnym półszeptem mówił do telefonu, garbił się niczym Quasimodo i wodził obłąkańczo oczami po pomieszczeniu, jakby będąc pewnym, że gdzieś tu jest szpieg.

\- Dlatego pragnę cię prosić o pomoc.

\- No spoko, w sumie i tak nie mam co robić.

\- …Tak po prostu? Zdradzisz swojego ziomka? Serio?

\- Zarzygał mi tapicerkę.

\- …Dobrze zatem, Azazelu. Dziękuję ci za twój udział.

\- Spoko.

Z tym akcentem rozmowa się skończyła.

***

To było absolutnie nie do przyjęcia. Oglądanie, jak po prostu spędzał z nią czas, to jedno, ale obserwacja tego, jak on niczym lojalny piesek, któremu zabrano uwagę pańci, skacze wokół niej było powyżej wszelkiej tolerancji. Nie mógł na to patrzeć, musiał zapomnieć, musiał zmienić swoje nastawienie i pokazać, że może mieć kogoś lepszego niż ten durny idiota i menda Razjel.

Dlatego Gabriel od dobrych pięciu minut opierał się o ścianę i drapieżnie uśmiechał do Rafała, który zasłaniał się zeszytem, cały zarumieniony.

\- G-Gabriel, proszę, ja chcę iść, spóźnię się…

\- Oh skarbie, poczekają na ciebie… - Gabriel opuścił jego zeszyt i spojrzał w ciemne, niemalże czekoladowe oczy drobniejszego kolegi.

\- Nie, to jest niepoprawne, daj mi odejść! – zawołał nieśmiało Rafi, jakby liczył, że lekkie podniesienie tonu sprawi, że ktoś przyjdzie go oswobodzić. Tak się jednak nie stało.

\- Poisson… - mruknął Anielewski podnosząc jego podbródek.

Czerwień na twarzy Rafała wezbrała na sile, gdy zauważył że twarz przyjaciela przybliża się, nie wytrzymał presji. Zamachnął drżącą ręką, dając mu siarczysty strzał w policzek. Na tyle silny, że chłopak upadł i zarył o zimną, szkolną podłogę.

Skromny chłopak chwycił swój zeszyt i spojrzał na Gabriela.

\- Przepraszam, ale mówiłem, że nie chcę.

Odpowiedział mu tylko dziwny śmiech i bezsensowne mamrotanie o miłości i mendach.

***

\- Nie wiem co począć. Naprawdę nie wiem! To dla mnie trudne…

Rafał opowiadał Razjelowi o swoich problemach odnośnie Kamaela i Samaela. Oboje byli dla niego bliscy, ale nie mógł się w żaden sposób zdecydować na któregokolwiek z nich. A musiał wybrać, nie mógł kręcić z obojgiem na raz, prawda? Więc przyszedł prosić o radę. Z jakiegoś powodu Razjel wydawał mu się odpowiedni do tego.

Przecież sam już wybrał między dwoma ważnymi dla niego osobami.

Prowadził przydługi monolog, którego w sumie nie warto przytaczać, skrócić go można do zwykłego „kocham ich ale chcę tylko jednego ale to trudne proszę dopomóż”.

A on nie słuchał. Razjel miał głęboko w dupie problemy Rafała, kiwał głową i mamrotał zwykłe „aha”, „mhm”, „yhym”, ale w ogóle nie był zainteresowany. Poisson zdaje się, że tego nie zauważył albo udawał, że nie widzi.

Secrestere go ignorował, ponieważ w głowie kołatała mu się myśl, od której by najchętniej krzyczał, płakał i porzygał się z nerwów. Gabriel go zdradzał. Co prawda nie byli w żadnym związku, ale Gabriel go zdradzał. Wiedział to, Pistis Sophia mu powiedziała. Jej słowo jest święte i wcale a wcale nie ma powodów, żeby mu nakłamać, prawda?

Gabriel go zdradzał.

I to z Rafałem!

Nie wytrzymał. Wstał, szarpnął Rafała za sweter i tak trzymając go nad ziemią doniósł go do drzwi, nogą je otworzył – bo ręce miał zajęte – i wywalił kolegę za drzwi. Zatrzasnął je z furią i zaczął krzyczeć.

Rafał pozbierawszy się z ziemi spojrzał na drzwi i uniósł brew.

\- Pojebało go czy jak…?

***

Drago miał absolutną rację, postanowienie Litiela trwało do kolejnej imprezy.

Takowa właśnie trwała. Znów głośna muzyka, znów demolowanie nowo kupionego sprzętu w domu Samaela. Za każdym razem to samo. Syf, kiła i mogiła. Tym razem również zabytkowa porcelana latała w powietrzu. Zabawa była przednia, zwłaszcza kiedy Belial dostał talerzem w zęby i tyle go ludzie widzieli przytomnego. Mefistofeles był idealnym rzucającym.

Adramelech spokojnie wciągał kreski, obok niego siedział Lucyfer i spoglądał skrzywdzonym wzrokiem na Michaela. Ten radośnie gawędził z Kamaelem. Zazdrość przepłynęła przez żyły Morningstara, myśli wypełniło rozczarowanie i zawiść. Przecież to on był jego najlepszym przyjacielem, czemu Klinga gada z kimś innym?! No cóż, to nie tak że Michał siedział tylko i wyłącznie z Kamaelem, właściwie to pierwszy raz od ruskiego roku udało im się normalnie pogadać, ale to przecież zdrada na skalę państwową.

No jak tak można?

\- Boże… - mruczał Lucyfer. – Dlaczego ludzie mi to robią…?

Złapał się za głowę i mamrotał do siebie niemalże psychicznie. Czuł się źle, naprawdę podle przeżywał wszystko. Czuł się zdradzony. Najpierw ktoś mu dom spalił, a teraz to? Czuł nawroty ataków paniki i depresyjnej chandry. Zaczynał mieć dość.

Drop stała w kuchni i śmiała się z Drago i Litielem. Oni, pokojowo nastawieni, postanowili wypić po piwie i zakopać na razie topór wojenny, bez brania udziału w rzucaniu się porcelanką. Wszystko było magiczne, jak za dawnych czasów. Nikt z nikim nie walczył, trio było znów zgrane i uśmiane.

Perfekcyjne.

\- O boże, pamiętam tamtą akcję! – wołał Drago, klepiąc w blat ze śmiechu.

\- To było chore, typie! – wołał Litiel rozbawiony.

\- Aż mi się przypomniało to jak Drago podrywał twoją dziewczynę na tym wakacyjnym konwencie! – parsknęła Drop.

Cisza jaka zapadła mówiła wiele. Zdążyła tylko przekląć w myślach, bo chłopcy rzucili się sobie do gardeł. Znów rozpętała się w kuchni szamotanina. Znów biedna lodówka firmy Haier wylądowała na kafelkach, a jej zawartość się wysypała.

Samael jednak na to nie reagował, nie biegł pomóc Drop ich rozdzielić. Podszedł do Lucyfera i chwycił go za ramię, odwrócił go do siebie. Był wściekły.

\- TY PIEPRZONY KUTASIE!

\- C-Co? – Luc aż odskoczył przerażony.

\- BZYKAŁEŚ MI PANIENKĘ! A ja ciebie miałem za przyjaciela! Do mojego domu wpuszczałem, na mojej kanapie hodowałem i jeść z mojej lodówki dawałem! A ty mi się tak odpłacasz?! Ty kutafonie pieprzony! – darł się na niego Ryży, wymachując rękami.

\- Ja nie wiem o czym ty mówisz chłopie!

\- Ruchałeś moją Lilith! Wiem to!

Rzucił się na niego i przywalił mu z pięści w brzuch kilka razy. Lucyfer zawył. Próbował się bronić i wyjaśnić, ale nie miał na to czasu. Nikt nie zwracał na nich uwagi, teraz wszyscy się bili. Dom był jednym wielkim polem bitwy. Zapowiadało się, że ucierpi coś więcej niż standardowe rzeczy. Nos Luca krwawił, a twarz Samaela była cała podrapana. Nie miał siły na lepszą formę obrony.

Tymczasem Azazel siedział przy biurku w gabinecie na piętrze i obserwował wszystko z kamer. Śmiał się lekko i syknął, odsuwając się lekko i spoglądając w dół.

\- Możesz uważać? To delikatne.

Lilith przewróciła oczami i wyjęła go ze swoich ust.

\- Narzekasz, to wcale nie ta-

Szarpnął ją za włosy i niemalże na siłę wcisnął jej w gardło swojego członka.

\- Stul pysk, suki głosu nie mają.

Nie bał się, że mu go odgryzie, bo wiedział, że lubiła takie zabawy. A on lubił patrzeć na chaos. Debile – pomyślał o nich. Totalni debile. Naprawdę łatwo ich wkręcić i zmanipulować, wierzą we wszystko co przyniesie poczta pantoflowa. A prawda była taka, że ich wychujał, obu. W przenośni, a może i nawet dosłownie.

I czerpał z tego niemałe korzyści.

W końcu ktoś postanowił rozdzielić bijących się Luca i Samę. Postawili ich w osobnych kątach, z Lucem siedział Kamael. Klepał go po plecach i próbował jakkolwiek prowadzić z nim konwersacje. Trochę się namęczył, żeby przebić się przez – w jego oczach dziwną i nieuzasadnioną – niechęć Imperatora do siebie, ale cieszyło go to, że mu się udało. Zaserwował mu zabrane od Adramelecha kreski i razem wciągali je, jakby w braterskiej żałobie. Słuchał żalów Luca i jego dezorientacji odnośnie ataku Samaela. Wspierał go, pocieszał, obejmował. Widział, że biedny blondyn sobie nie radzi i niedługo dostanie kręćka.

Tymczasem Gabriel uganiał się za Rafałem, a Razjel nie mógł tego już dłużej wytrzymać. Widząc, jak desperacko to wygląda po prostu chwycił najbliższą osobę za ramię i wpił się w jej usta. Pech chciał, że był to Apollyon. I on sam nie wiedział, jak ma zareagować. Z jednej strony pomyślał sobie, że Razjel ma niezwykle delikatne usta. Z drugiej pomyślał, że to nieziemsko pedalskie i on się w takie coś bawił nie będzie.

Debatował czy to przerwać, czy nie przerwać. Śmiech zrobił to za niego, a rozbawiło go to jak Sereda zdzieliła Gabriela zabytkową patelnią. Ten padł na podłogę, znowu bredząc bezsensownie o mendach i miłości. Rafał, skryty za Seredą, przytulił się do jej pleców i zaczął jej dziękować bez końca. Ta poklepała go po plecach w zrozumieniu i otoczyła opieką. Delikatnie też butem szturchała Gabriela, myśląc, że oszalał.

W centrum tego całego chaosu, jaki się odbywał na imprezie stała Pistis Sophia.

I miała serdecznie dość.

Non stop, cały czas coś się działo, nigdy nic dobrego. Ciągle jakieś urojone zdrady, niebezpieczne sytuacje, obijanie mordy i bezsensowne imprezy. Jakby żyła w jakiejś chorej parodii, której autor w ogóle nie miał pojęcia jak pisać i leciał na spontanie cały ten absurdalny scenariusz. Jeśli było to prawdą, to miała bardzo ładną wiadomość dla owego autora.

Pierdol się. I to mocno.

Wskoczyła na stół i jakby znikąd wyciągnęła broń, oddała strzały ostrzegawcze i zaczęła krzyczeć opętańczo. Niewiele można było wywnioskować z jej wywodu, jedynie tyle, że wszystkich pozabija, bo nie wytrzyma tego dłużej. Ma dość tego pierdolenia, nie daje już rady i to ma się skończyć. Wszystko.

Na sam koniec dodała, że to jest „cholerny BUUUUUUUNT!”

I na ten dźwięk Lucyfer podniósł się z krzesła i spojrzał na nią. Rozumiał ją. On sam był w kropce, a adrenalina i narkotyki w ogóle nie pomagały w jego sytuacji. Trząsł się, wyjął z kieszeni jakiś mały, dziwny pilocik.

\- Ja też nie wytrzymam tego ani chwili dłużej! – krzyczał ze łzami w oczach.

Samael otworzył szeroko gały i zaczął biec w jego stronę. Dobrze znał ten pilot i nie podobało mu się, że blondyn dorwał się do materiałów wybuchowych. Żałował, że nie opierdolił ojca za to, że się guzdrał z ich przeniesieniem. Piwnica to nie było dobre miejsce na taką ilość wybuchowych rzeczy. No i po cholerę jego rodzinie było tyle tego? Po co w ogóle mieli dynamity i tego typu?

Nie zdążył. Ostatnie słowa Lucyfera to był siarczysty krzyk buntownika i nacisnął guzik.

Policja nie mogła uwierzyć w to co widziała, straż pożarna długo gasiła płonące zgliszcza willi Serpente i okolicznych domów.

Ratownicy nie mieli co zbierać.

Ale była pozytywna strona tej całej sytuacji!

Lucyfer wygrał bunt.

Znowu.


End file.
